


Bloodmoon Hunt

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Established Relationship, M/M, Prophecy, Rare Pairings, Romance, Soul Bond, Werewolf!Dragonborn - Freeform, Werewolves, nord!dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Hircine’s.  He was his wolf, his hunter, his mate.  They would one day spend eternity in Hircine’s Hunting Grounds, but for the time being they hunted in Solstheim.  It was the time of the Bloodmoon Prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodmoon Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a request for something with these two on the [Skyrim Kink Meme](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).  Was trying to think up a plot and ended up reading about the Bloodmoon Prophecy on the wikia.  Well as we saw in the DLC, there are werewolves on Solstheim which is the first part of the prophecy.  It was a no-brainer for me to use that as the jumping off point for my story then. Enjoy!

The man was a strange one.  Solstheim was the home of Dunmer and the Skaal, a tribe of Nords that had settled on the island.  However this Nord was no Skaal and rumor had followed him to the shores of Raven Rock that he was a Dragonborn.

Haakrn Wind-Walker was trim for a Nord and he also possessed dark hair from his Imperial mother.  However he was tough, Nord through and through with his upbringing.  He strode into Raven Rock fresh off the boat, bright blue eyes blazing.  No one was about to tell him he was unwelcome.

It wasn’t as though the man stayed in town very long.  After one night he was gone, out into the snowy wilds of Solstheim.

* * *

“Hail brother,” Majni greeted.  The Frostmoon Pack had been more than welcoming to Haakrn when he found them.  The man wasn’t just a fellow werewolf but clearly one in Hircine’s favor.  It was in their best interest not to anger him.  Even Akar, who was certainly a prickly type, kept it down to minimum grumbling.

Rakel was like a little pup, eager to please and always excited to see him.  She was born into the pack so it was natural.  Hjordis was the opposite.  At first she had been a complete Ice Queen but after a bit she had started to thaw.  Haakrn couldn’t blame her- she was still reeling with the loss of her former pack to werebears.

“Alpha,” Haakrn answered with respect.  He wasn’t there to try and claim dominance over them.  He wasn’t looking for a pack.  It was one of the reasons he hadn’t stuck with the Companions.  He was better off a lone wolf.  Though he still did require companionship from time to time, his wolf practically demanding it.

“What news do you bring?” Majni asked as Haakrn sat next to the fire with them.  Rakel naturally rose, coming over to snuggle against him.

Haakrn grinned, slightly sharper than usual canines showing.  “A slew of dead horkers have washed up on shore near Raven Rock.”

Akar and Hjordis’ grins matched his own.  “Just have to wait for the final sign then,” the latter spoke.

“A blood moon,” Akar added with glee.

Haakrn nodded.  “And then our Lord will join us in the hunt.”

“There’s been no hunt on Solstheim in ages,” Majni said without need.  It had truly been a long time since the last Bloodmoon Prophecy had been fulfilled.  But then it had been a long time since the world had known a Dragonborn either.

The first part had already come to pass long before Haakrn arrived- the return of Hircine’s Hounds, of werewolves, to the island.  With his presence however, the second sign had arrived in mere days, a pillar of fire over the frozen lake.  The horker massacre had just made its appearance after a week.  Haakrn wondered how long it would take Hircine to turn the moon red and come back to their realm of Mundus.

It had been too long since last Haakrn saw him and even then it was never in proper form.  Not unless he traveled to one of the Daedra’s realms.  Unfortunately though it couldn’t last for long.  Haakrn was not yet dead and thus could not be claimed for Hircine’s Hunting Grounds just yet.

No, Haakrn hoped that Hircine would not make him wait long.  Knowing the legend of the Prophecy he had chosen to travel to Solstheim in hopes his presence might trigger the event into being.  He wanted to run by Hircine’s side for a hunt, to feel his arms around him while they were _real_.

Thinking of the Daedra Prince, Haakrn’s hand went up to the necklace he wore.  It was an Amulet of Hircine, one he proudly displayed.  It may have been taboo to follow other Daedra, but not him.  He was the Lord of the Hunt, which meant a lot of Nords asked his blessing.

He wasn’t a simple follower though.  No, he had been gifted with lycanthropy.  He was one of Hircine’s Hounds, blessed with the second form of a wolf and promised an eternal resting place in his Hunting Grounds.  Most Nords wished to go to Sovngarde after an honorable death, but Haakrn much preferred the sounds of the Great Hunt.

Even among his blessed children though, Haakrn was unique- and it wasn’t because he was an awakened Dragonborn now.  No, he was marked by Hircine himself as something special, something not to be trifled with.  He hadn’t realized just how special Hircine’s gift had been until other werewolves started to react to it.

He supposed the legendary Savior’s Hide was quite a declaration.  It wasn’t just the cuirass either, which had popped up from time to time, but the entire set of leather armor which hadn’t been complete since its first owner.  It was distinctive with its fur and bone ornamentation, and the wolf on the front whose eyes glowed on occasion.

“I’d suggest a hunt,” Haakrn said, if only to keep himself from thinking too long on his absent lover, “but I think we’ll have our fill of it soon enough.”

“We have plenty of meat for the moment,” the Alpha conceded.  “We can wait on Hircine.”

Haakrn nodded his head in acknowledgment, allowing the topic of conversation to shift, lulled into the ideal chatter.

* * *

“My hunter.”  The voice was a familiar rasp, smokey in nature.  “Wake my love,” it prodded gently.  “You will want to see the moon.”

Haakrn opened his eyes to find a bright red moon shining down, the stars twinkling around it like dust.  What took his breath away however was the man standing above him.  Well, not a man, a Daedra.

Hircine smiled down on him as a fully-formed being rather than the corporeal form that he usually had to take outside of his own realm.  His appearance was not unlike a Nord with pale skin and hair, however his eyes glowed as red as the bloodmoon.  “Hircine!” he gasped, sitting up and reaching for him.  “You’re here.”

The Prince knelt beside him, cupping his cheek.  “It’s time for the hunt to begin my champion.”  Haakrn grasped his arm, a whine escaping his throat unbidden.  “Peace Haakrn,” he gentled as though reading his mind.  “There will be time for us to enjoy each other’s company.  The hunt will last for days and my Hounds will need time to rest.”

Assured that Hircine wouldn’t just disappear on him, Haakrn instead leaned forward to claim a quick kiss.  Hircine was smirking at him.  “Brazen aren’t we?  To just kiss a Daedric Lord like that?”

Haakrn smiled softly.  “Aye, but you’re not just any Lord.  You’re mine.  And I’m yours.”

“That you are my love.”  It was Hircine that time that pressed a kiss to his wolf’s lips.  “Now,” he said as he stood, “rouse the others and let's be off.”

Haakrn threw his head back and howled.  “To the hunt!” he yelled before his vocal cords shifted with the rest of his body, allowing the change to take hold of him.

The pack awoke with a fervor, excitement at the prospect of the hunt.  Murmurs of “Hircine” were followed by their own transformations, baying at the blood red moon.  They were much more than mere beasts though.  They were werewolves, Hounds of Hircine, and tonight they would revel in their baser natures.

Hircine led them through the snow to the ash fields.  They downed anything in their path, blood coating their muzzles and claws, getting into their fur.

The crackle of magic was thick in the air from a wizard they happened across living out away from the other Dunmer of Raven Rock.  He and the rest of his servants had died save for the man’s apprentice who asked to be spared, agreeing to become a werewolf in the process.

That was where they took shelter when the morning sun graced the sky.  The bodies of the dead were cast into a baunfire before the wolves bedded down to rest.  They would have another long night ahead of them, following Hircine on the hunt.

Haakrn did not sleep though, rather found the Daedra Lord out on one of the many balconies.  “Did you enjoy the hunt my Lord?” he inquired, nuzzling his nose against Hircine’s neck.  Blood transferred to the exposed skin there but he knew better than to think the likes of Hircine worried over such a thing.

“I did,” he confirmed, a bright smile on his face reserved only for Haakrn.  “I relish in the hunt as you already know, but to do so with my Hounds in Niirn, well, that is an altogether different enjoyment.”  He reached out, brushing a strand of Haakrn’s unruly hair from his face.  “To hunt with my wolf, my mate… now that is true joy.”

“You’re mate?”  Haakrn knew that the Daedra cared for him of course, but so much so to be called his mate?

“I would claim you,” Hircine replied.  “As you’ve already claimed me.”

There was no helping the smile on Haakrn’s face.  “I believe I would enjoy such a life with you.”

Hircine’s smile was gentle.  “I have something for you then.”  He produced a ring, silver with a wolf’s head on it.

Haakrn’s eyes widened.  “Is that…?”  Surely it couldn’t be the legendary Ring of Hircine, the one that allowed the wearer to shapeshift even without contracting lycanthropy.  For werewolves it was said to allow them to better control their shift.  No matter the case, it was a gift from Hircine himself, and that was infinitely precious.

“I can think of no other more worthy,” Hircine answered, slipping the ring onto Haakrn’s finger, the one usually reserved for a band of matrimony.  Haakrn couldn’t help but smile at the symbolism of it all.

“I love you Hircine,” he said, though he had a feeling the Daedra already knew that long ago.  Still, he deserved to hear it.  “And I will continue to love you as we share in the spoils of your Hunting Grounds.”

Hircine’s grin told all and he pulled them flush together, kissing him deeply.  Fingers raked through Haakrn’s hair and he twisted his hand into the Daedra’s own locks.  “I love you too Haakrn,” he spoke against his lips.  “Now until eternity.”

Something shot through him like a spark, followed by heat blossoming deep in his gut, radiating outward.  “Wha’...  What’s happening?”

Hircine continued to smile.  “You and I are bound now.”

“Weren’t we always?”

“In a manner of speaking.  All of my Hounds are bound to serve me and join me in my Grounds, surly, but this is altogether different.  No my love, this is just you and I, our souls tied together through distance and time, never to be truly parted.”

Haakrn’s smile grew.  “I like the sound of that.”  He locked his lips once more with Hircine’s, feeling the answering grin against them.

An eternity bound to the Daedric Lord he loved.  Well, Haakrn wasn’t about to complain.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
